


Whisper's on the street

by SarynotSary



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Ending, clawen goodies, island gossip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 08:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarynotSary/pseuds/SarynotSary
Summary: [Just a little quick one shot I wrote because I looove island gossip. It's not my best work but whatever.]Claire Dearing had been acting differently lately. She was late, her wardrobe had changed and a little scene caused during a morning checkup certainly raised suspicion among her staff. Clawen.





	Whisper's on the street

Something was clearly up with Claire Dearing in the last few weeks. All of her staff at Jurassic World had noticed that by now. The usually impeccable, bossy, workaholic ice queen corporate bitch was acting a bit weird. Sure, she was still totally intimidating and could make the most confident of her employees poop their pants by just glaring at them.

Well, technically, though, there was _this one_ employee who never showed any fear in her presence (which everyone else thought to be a suicidal move), and indeed, he had eventually become the very one reason for the sudden change in the park’s Operations Manager’s behavior.

Owen Grady. Velociraptor trainer. Part of a - now failed - InGen military project which then turned into one of the _dopest_ attractions of Jurassic World. Its fame was part because of, well, vicious carnivores responding to orders like playful sea lions, part because of their trainer’s extremely good looks. And confidence. And those irresistible boyish smiles. Mothers were suddenly very excited to bring their kids to Jurassic World, and the numbers clearly proved it.

When Lowery had pointed that out to Claire, she surprisingly hadn’t made any annoyed comments. Indeed, she was guilty of being the very first person on the island to fall for Grady’s charm. After a period of trying to resist him - _damnit Claire, you’re his boss!_ \- she had eventually given in to his courting, agreed to a date, and the rest was history. The last three weeks had been the most amazing of her life. She felt powerful, as always, because of her exclusive job position, but she also felt worshipped, respected and appreciated in a way she had never felt before. Under that douchebag, overly cocky attitude, Owen Grady sported a big heart, and cared for her like she was the most precious thing in the world.

Neither of them was too eager to shout it from the rooftops, though. And if Owen would have totally done it once, after finding out the vulnerable, shy part of Claire he now had no intention to. He had suddenly felt an extreme need to protect her. Protect her from the horrible things people called her, from the venomous gossip they would make about her slightest mistake, from the way bigwigs would take advantage of her smallest insecurity. One evening of Claire coming home and bursting into tears because an investor had made her perfectly planned speech crumble, had been enough for Owen to want to smash the guy’s bones. And to realize he was really a goner, willing to give her the moon if it meant she would be happy. So much for a guy who had spent all his life chasing meaningless fucks, treating women like toys. He had now finally found his life purpose, and her name was Claire Dearing.

That’s why their relationship had started with a blast, and just after mere weeks, they were both convinced they wanted to spend the rest of their lives with each other, albeit they were taking things slow, not pushing anything. Not caring about the effects it had on them, either. On Claire especially, since Owen didn’t have a reputation as huge as hers among every single one of the people who worked at Jurassic World.

Which was why it was inevitable for Claire to show some tiny changes, which surely didn’t go unnoticed by her most attentive employees.

First of all, she was late.

Claire Dearing was _never_ late. On her worst days, she was right on time, but usually, she had always shown up at least five minutes early to every appointment, until now.

Zara had been the first to notice. It was now the fourth day in a row that her boss was a solid ten minutes late to the office. The brunette was eyeing the clock on the wall nervously, this was so unlike Claire. She had made fun of her for finally being late for once in her life three days ago, but now Zara was worried. There was definitely something going on under the surface, and she was at the same time curious but also terrified to know what it was.

She snapped out of her thoughts as soon as she heard the distinct sound of Claire’s heels approaching rather fast from the busy hallway, and the shuffling of people desperately trying to get out of her way for the sake of their lives. Zara stood up, ready to hand her the itinerary for today, when her eyes widened as if she had seen a ghost, and her jaw almost hit the floor. There it was. Another hint that there was _clearly_ something going on with her boss. 

Claire was wearing JEANS.

They were plain black, skinny jeans, paired with one of her usual white blouses and nude Jimmy Choo’s; all her accessories and razor sharp bob completed her look, still maintaining the corporate appearance perfectly, but it was still _Claire in jeans,_ for fuck’s sake, and the massive red alarm in Zara’s head had all the reasons to be going off like crazy right now. Who had brainwashed her? 

Despite the chaos in her mind and dryness in her mouth, Zara successfully managed to hand Claire the clipboard, which the redhead accepted with her usual tight smile, her sea green eyes immediately scanning the first line.

“The mosasaurus tank?” Claire protested, a little out of breath from being in a hurry. “At seven in the morning?” She huffed, throwing her head back and groaning.

Her assistant quickly organized her thoughts into words. “it-It’s just a quick surprise checkup. Its manager said employees are being a little careless with cleaning and maintenance, and won’t listen to him.” She explained sympathetically.

Claire rolled her eyes. “Figures. Mosasaurus staff are the worst.” She mumbled, quickly scanning the rest of the itinerary, which frankly didn’t seem too tiring. Mostly business calls and video calls. “They think they’re somewhat the coolest just because they hook a dead shark on a crane to feed it to a giant monster. It’s not like they’re _training_ it.”

The emphasis she put on that word and the slight smile and blush that came with it, didn’t go unnoticed by Zara. She put two and two together and _no, it couldn’t be. Could it?? Nah, their date must have been a waste of time. Unless-_

“Plus, that guy in charge of management there… Joe? John? Josh?”

“Jeff-“ Zara managed to stutter, before being interrupted again.

“Whatever. He is a total softie. Good working skills but total lack of authority. Those guys are gonna eat him alive.” Claire stated, slightly annoyed, but not like she could care any less. The man was keeping numbers flowing and that’s what was important.

She held the clipboard tight to her chest and headed for the elevator, casually waving to the stunned brit, as her back was already turned. “See you later Zara!”

Her assistant managed a tight smile of her own, before slowly sitting down again. She tried so hard to focus on her work but the thought of Claire’s changes being due to dating… Owen Grady, was haunting her. She kept thinking it couldn’t be, but it would make sense after all. She pushed it aside, though, and started focusing on scheduling her boss’ upcoming meetings.

 

Claire’s mercedes pulling up at the mosasaurus attraction awoke a general feeling of sheer terror in every single one of its employees. They all either slowed down or completely stopped what they were doing as soon as the voice of their boss’ arrival spread around the whole area. Before they knew it, silence was engulfing the place and the only sound you could hear was that of the most terrifying pair of innocent high heels on the paved ground.

The mosasaurus staff weren’t as shocked as Zara to see Claire wearing jeans, even though some of them were definitely taken aback by it. The panic, though, took over quickly. The poor twenty year old guy at the ticket office was apparently the first target, as the redhead was walking straight in his direction: he was the first employee everyone approached, after all. Poor Stephen gulped as he stopped fixing his things at his tiny desk, getting ready for the visitors that would soon come. She shot a tight smile at him and told him to go back to his duty with just a warning look.

After she passed through the employee entrance, her attention was immediately caught by the pile of garbage outside the gift shop, a rather nasty first view of what the attraction could offer. It made Claire see red.

The employees inside of the shop, who had been obviously following her every move since the beginning, started to panic as soon as they saw her gaze land on the outside wall and a look of disgust and fury crossed her face.

Claire entered the small shop like a hurricane, making everyone stop in their tracks yet again. She immediately took in the mess that reigned in that place, and made a beeline for her next victim, Jessica the cashier. The ice in her eyes was unforgiving and her nostrils were flaring.

“Would _you_ mind explaining to me what is that crap doing out there?” She roared.

Poor Jess couldn’t do much except for saying she didn’t know and that they would clean it up immediately.

Claire let out a disgusted sigh with a fake, exasperated smile. “How on EARTH could someone ever THINK of piling up garbage in public view, I have. no. idea. Plus look at this place! Looks like a filthy war zone.” She then looked at the girl and the other few staff members who had approached her for support in the meantime, as if expecting a real response. 

“Hmh? Is somebody going to explain this to me? To our visitors? To human decency? I am not letting you turn this place into a dumpster. There are countless people in line for a job at this park, and believe me when I say I am very tempted to replace you all at the moment.” Her speech was interrupted by a shelf breaking and falling down to the floor, due to the excessive amount of haphazardly thrown clothes onto it that had never been refolded and returned back to their respective places.

Claire’s jaw almost hit the floor. She let out a brief nervous laugh. “Alright. That’s it. You’re all done here.” The statement caused employees’ eyes to widen.

“NO, no no no Ms Dearing _please_ ” Jessica cried. “I need this job, and I love it, I swear! I promise we will do our best to make things better!”

But Claire for sure wasn’t letting an employee tell her what to do. Especially not after they made her park look bad and unorganized.

“You’re such a bitch!” One of Jess’ colleagues spoke up, while throwing his badge on the floor. Claire stared at him, unfazed. “Oh, I’m deeply offended. Did I mention you will now be banned from the island as well and won’t be receiving this month’s salary after the little show you just put up, Mr…”

“Morris. And I don’t give a fuck about that, really. You’re a shitty boss who doesn’t even care about the park itself at all. Only about income and reputation. I don’t even wanna know how wide you had to spread those legs to get this fucking job.”

Claire could take everything. She had been called a lot of names for her workaholic attitude. But if there was one thing that could strike a nerve, it was making fun and talking shit about the way she had reached her position. She had worked her butt off, hell, the gossip about her was all revolving around her insane dedication to her job. So why couldn’t people understand hard work was actually the sole reason, along with steel determination, for her success?

Her chest felt heavy as she spoke. “EXCUSE ME boy, that method would probably work where YOU come from. Hell, you sound like you would have to offer sexual favors in exchange for a position as a door to door salesman. And that’s probably what you are gonna have to do from now on, since I’m going to write a nice letter for your future bosses.” She bluntly shot back.

She looked, and felt, very confident at the moment. Nobody got away with insulting Claire Dearing. Little did she know, her façade was about to fall just a little. She left the shop with her chin up, proceeding her tour of the facility.

 

Owen parked his motorcycle in the back of the mosasaurus exhibit and hopped off with a huff. He didn’t want to be there at all, but Masrani had asked the manager of the attraction to consult with the former Navy man about the safety of the tank fences, given the recent rebellious attitude the giant monster was showing.

Just as he was going to repeat for the fifth time that higher walls wouldn’t do, and they would only need to increase the space between the public walkway and the pool, a group of seven frustrated looking young people barged into Jeff’s office. Most of them were crying. They immediately set off alarm bells in both Owen’s and the chubby manager’s heads, who stood up with puzzled looks as soon as they saw them.

“The bitch.” Justin Morris started. “The bitch just fired us all.” He sniffled. “You’re welcome.”

It was Owen who spoke first, as the older man was clearly still processing the whole thing, mouth agape.

“What do you mean??”

By the time they were done explaining what had happened, Owen’s eyebrows had reached his hairline.

He then walked out of the door shaking his head, mumbling something along the lines of “let me handle this”.

Seven pair of eyes - eight including Jeff’s - looked at one another, startled. 

“Has he lost his mind??” Jessica hissed.

“Wait, no, I need to see this.” Justin said, sprinting out of the door and down the stairs, followed only seconds after by everyone else.

Claire was rolling her eyes for the third time in a span of ten minutes, as she interrogated the water cleaning staff. Just as she was about to scold those employees as well, a very familiar voice interrupted her.

“Claire!”

As she turned around, she saw Owen, effortlessly sexy as always, walking swiftly towards her, the group of recently jobless people in tow.

She narrowed her eyes. _What the…?_

“You can’t fire them all. Not for just being…messy, and most certainly not after just one warning. Come on!” He said, throwing his arms in the air and then back down to his sides.

Claire closed her eyes and brought up a hand as if to stop him. “Owen- please don’t get involved.” _Shit, did I just call him by his first name in front of my staff?_

“Oh, I am. Come on Claire, this place is overly crowded every day and you know it” He said, coming a little closer to her. _Too close_ for a professional approach, but the way he spoke to her was already giving it away. “Imagine having to run a damn gift shop twelve hours a day, full of eager people and crazy children. Working in this place is like the most stressful job on the island…after yours, that is.” He brought his hands up in defense. 

Her gaze softened while looking at him. He had this magical power on her and she hated that she loved it.

The whispers going on among the younger people brought her back to reality.

“Owen, you are not in charge here.” She repeated.

“Claire, come on!” He interrupted her. “This is insane! Those are good people, give them a chance!”

“Oh yes, why not!” She sarcastically spat back. “Especially now that I’ve been accused of whoring myself to the top!”

Owen was taken aback. “What- Who…”

Before he could formulate a sentence, Claire nodded in the direction of Justin, who sheepishly looked away, hands in his pockets, as his former colleagues were now putting some distance between themselves and him.

Owen stayed silent for a bit, not sure what to do, apart from wanting to rip the guy’s intestines apart. Luckily, Claire saved him.

“I guess… I guess you’re right.” She gulped, looking down. “I could give those people a second chance. Not to Mr Morris, though, of course.” She confirmed, shooting the guy a killer look.

The other six employees smiled, thanking her and Owen, before going back to the shop.

Owen and Claire stared at each other sweetly for a little bit, before he spoke up: “I- uh… I’m gonna have a word with that guy. See ya tonight.”

Claire smiled and blushed slightly, nodding at his words before turning back, joining the now very confused employees and continuing the conversation, now much more lightheartedly. _That man._

 

“You still haven’t told me what you were doing at the mosasaurus’ today” Claire mumbled, her head resting on Owen’s bare chest.

“Masrani told the manager there to consult with me about tank safety and shit.” He replied lazily,  hugging her closer to him. “By the way…” He added, pulling back slightly to look her the eye, “Them jeans today…Girl…” He said, eyes rolling back and then closing in a blissful expression, which earned him a giggle. “That ass…” He managed to let out, slapping said ass lightly, which only made Claire laugh more.

“What can I say… You do things to me.”

That morning’s little show was now the favorite topic of any worker on the island. Claire wearing jeans, Claire giving in to an employee’s plea, said employee destroying a guy’s ego for having insulted her.

And that’s why her phone was constantly lighting up with notifications from Zara, now unashamedly asking for clarifications on all this.

 

 **Zara, 9:35PM** : _Claire. What happened this morning??_

 

 **Zara, 9:39PM** : _I’m serious! I’m hearing things… Owen Grady? Seriously?_

 

 **Zara, 9:56PM** : _You called him by his first name?????_

 

 **Zara, 10:05PM** : _Gosh, it’s him, isn’t it? The reason you’re always late now and you’re wearing jeans!!_

 

 **Zara, 10:09PM** : _Tell me before I catch you having sex in your office!!_

 

 **Zara, 10:17PM** : _Oh god, you’re doing it right now, aren’t you. That’s why you’re not replying._

 

 **Zara, 10:32PM** : _I’ll leave you to it. Anyways I’m kinda jealous, you really got that beefcake to fall for you, huh? Night sexy! See you tomorrow! xx_


End file.
